Dissolution rate is a key parameter in determining the rate and extent of drug absorption and bioavailability. Poor aqueous solubility and poor in vivo dissolution are limiting factors for in vivo bioavailability of many drugs. Thus, in vitro dissolution rates are recognized as an important element in drug development, and methods and compositions for increasing the dissolution rates of poorly soluble drugs are needed.